Pain Of A Dark Angel
by PocketGothic
Summary: My first collection of poems, based on the torment of Selene's soul....
1. Poem 1: Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

This is my first attempt at poetry.. Please be kind. I want to thank all my supporters and a big thanx to Lady K2 and The Lady Mage. They have been awesome! This poem for Underworld is based on Selene learning the truth about her family being killed by Viktor and her emotions.

Hope you enjoy!!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Confusion

Through the crimson haze of tears,

I could not explain…

I don't understand…

You stole through the night

like a shadowy demon,

creeping ever so slightly…

From room to room,

creeping into my life,

to destroy it, yet just

to create it again…

Still I don't understand…

Why did you do it…

Was it for pity that

you stopped at me…

Was it for guilt…

Still I don't understand…

So many unknowns course

through my immortal head…

And yet, I don't understand….


	2. Poem 2: Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

This is my second and probably final attempt at poetry.. Please be kind. I want to thank all my supporters and a big thanx to Lady K2 and The Lady Mage. They have been awesome! This poem for Underworld is based on Selene learning the truth about her family being killed by Viktor and her need to understand.

Hope you enjoy!!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Betrayal

Why?

Viktor, my dark father…

Why?

You murdered my family…

Why?

You lied to me my entire immortal life…

Again I ask why?

Why did you betray to me?…….


	3. Poem 3: What I Have Become

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Hello again everyone, I hope you like this poem, since I have been getting such overflowing reviews to continue, here is another poem to appease your literary hunger. Thanx to all who have encouraged and reviewed all my fics! This one is based on the emotions running through Selene when she was first turned. Your support is greatly appreciated!

Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

What I Have Become..

What am I……

Some would say I am a

monster…

Some would say I am a

killer…

Confusion flows through

my head like a river……

I was told I am a

Vampire, a child of the night..

But..

This is what I have become but,

Still cannot comprehend……

What I am, what I have

become…………


	4. Poem 4: Tears Of A Dark Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Hello again everyone, I hope you like this poem, since I have been getting such overflowing reviews to continue, here is another poem to appease your literary hunger. Thanx to all who have encouraged and reviewed all my fics! This one is based on the emotions running through Selene when she was first turned, reflecting on her beloved family's murder . Your support is greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Tears of A Dark Angel

They were everything to me…………

My beloved family,

I can see all their faces…

Then I see blood,

much blood, spilled on their bodies……

I see their faces,

everywhere………

The pain makes

me gasp and cry……

And yet again I think of their faces………

A torture and a balm to

my raw wounded soul at the same time…

Through the veil of crimson grief,

I vow revenge……………


	5. Poem 5: Withering Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Hello my friends. Yes another poem! This poem is set immediately after Selene killed Viktor, and the pain of truth. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first online story. Big thanx goes to Lady K, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

****

Withering Pain

My world is broken,

dashed to pieces by so many truths……

Lies surrounded me for so long,

like bloodthirsty Lycans going for the kill……

Painful memories buzz through my skull,

memories of the truth…

The truth cut through my immortally damned soul,

like sunlight, searing me through and through………

I can not make this pain go away,

can not make it stop..


	6. Poem 6: What Am I Feeling?

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Hello my friends. Yes another poem! This poem is set immediately after Selene killed Viktor, and trying to understand the feelings she is feeling. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first few shots at online poetry. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

What Am I Feeling?

What is this I feel?……….

That is what I wish,

I knew…

My emotions are swirling,

swirling, spinning, twisting out of control…….

Why can't I understand theses torrid feelings………………


	7. Poem 7: Darkness Consuming

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Hello my friends. Yes another poem! This poem is set sometime after Selene killed Viktor, and the pain of truth, but not being able to handle it. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first few shots at online poetry. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Darkness Consuming

Everything is so dark…………

As if the sun, so deadly to one such as me,

has just gone out, never to shine its rays again….

I cannot find a purpose in my immortally damned existence,

anymore………………

Darkness creeps upon me, like an approaching Lycan…

The darkness beckons, beckoning me to the edge….

I can hardly feel, I am suffocating…

Suffocating in the darkness.…

The darkness that is consuming me………..


	8. Poem 8: Numbness

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Hello my friends. Yes another poem! This poem is set sometime after Selene killed Viktor, and the pain of truth, but not being able to handle it. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, I am new to here and again this is my first few shots at online poetry. Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Numbness

So many events fell on top of me,

like rain, only a deadly rain……

One of emotion……

With the knowledge of all that has transpired,

a numbness like no other encompasses my soul………

Or at least,

what is left of it………..

What was not already destroyed,

eaten away with the acid of lies and hate……..

I have lost the fire of revenge,

the only thing that has kept me going….

To be replaced……

Replaced by the numbness…………………


	9. Poem 9: Numb Yet Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters.. Nuff said!!

Hello my friends. Yes another poem! This poem is set shortly after Selene killed Viktor, and the pain of truth, and what it can do to you. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, Its been a while since my last poem was posted. This one is particularly dark, and could be considered a partner piece to my fic Darkness Before The Madness.. Which will be posted with it as well in an upcoming chapter. Big thanx goes to Lady K, she has been a great supporter!! Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

* * *

**Numb Yet Feeling..**

****

This would not be the first time,

That I have felt this way..

Numb,

Yet so painfully aware of everything..

Everything.. that flashes through my cold and dead body...

Is it true to really truly be dead to the world..

No, I do not believe so..

I have been called...

A cold blooded murder,

A traitor,

and a common traitorous whore by some..

And I took it all in strides, but…

I can no longer stand it, this new voice screaming inside me,

Invisible to everyone but me...

I seem dead to everyone else. Just a cold minded, Death Dealer..

I have fought so many battle killed so many Lycans..

All for nothing……..…

Should I take it once more, this voice tormenting me so…

I thought that by killing him, the one who took everything from me,

it would all go away, I would finally stop hearing their tormented screams as they called out for me…

Well they did, but now something replaces it, a voice that threatens to consume me..

His voice.. Viktor's..

It haunts me.. Destroys me like a slow poison..

Will it go away? . . . . .

Have I simply killed the man I loved and trusted like a father,

for him to torment me now with his haunting voice……..


End file.
